Romancing The Shikon
by AlmaGemela
Summary: Romance Novelist Kagome Higurashi finds the story of a lifetime when thrust into the circumstance of a dangerous kidnapping, and deep into the jungles of Columbia: it's Romancing The Stone, InuYasha style! Please Read and review!
1. Romancing The Shikon

Disclaimer: This in no way, shape, or form belongs under the legal ownership of myself or my nutty roommate. InuYasha and company belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi (a blessing in disguise, I'm sure). Just as the 80's movie 'Romancing The Stone' belongs respectively to its creators.

I'm only throwing them all together for some good, clean (and even dirty) fun. No profit is or ever will be made.

WARNING: If you have no desire whatsoever to read adult material (limes, lemons, pineapples…uh…you get the picture…) then scat! This piece is rated for a very mature audience.

This will be a Inuyasha/Kagome with a hint of Sango/Miroku…bear with me here…

A/N: Special thank-you to** a. marie 027** for her helpful advice and corrections!!

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

The spider-like limbs constricting her movements brushed silkily against her flesh. Pressing in an intimate, disgusting fashion. Her breath hissed from under her teeth as she sucked in air. Naraku let slip a sinister smile; a leering, withering thing. It made her flesh crawl.

"I'll ask you again..."He drawled wickedly. She narrowed her eyes at him, anger and fear warring across her features in a wash of bitterness.

"...Where...is the jewel...?" A sudden movement caught her eye. Her cinnamon orbs darted to the rustling brush just beyond Naraku's silhouette. A flicker of hope splintered through her demeanor. The echo of a smile kissed her lips.

"I'll never tell...you filthy bastard."

His response came as a crushing pressure felt about her already wounded body. Kikyo choked in a breath; air became a rare delicacy as Naraku's tentacles blistered her very skin. Her complexion was paling, and her strength waning as she gathered the last of her miko powers into her fists. Her eyes were failing her fast, yet a smile continued to ripen upon her young, cherry lips.

Chilling purity began seeping from Kikyo's now pink-wreathed hands. Naraku's foul language and screams were drowned out by a roar as it split through the very air. The destruction of torn debris, rent from the very earth, followed in its thunderous wake. Another vicious yell, touched by a battle cry, was given throat from the miko's savior as he came.

"Dragon Strike!" Steel on gravel scrapped amid the momentum of chaos; a shrill, aching sound driven by rage.

Another torrential explosion was felt, further destroying Naraku's remains. Kikyo shielded herself as best she could from the blow, collapsing amid her enemy's entrails. Ebony darkness claimed her sight, but not before they blurrily glimpsed her beloved: an inu-youkai, bedecked with silver-white hair, rippling muscles branched with tattooed magenta stripes, and eyes that looked as though they had swallowed the very sun...Her mind stirred briefly as consciousness left her, as his lips captured hers upon reaching her side, locking her in a supportive embrace.

It was over...and he had come for her. Her lover and savior: both in life and by love. She was the fire to his ice, mete in measure by the strength of their passion for each other...a forbidden love between a tai-youkai and a miko…But no more. They had destroyed their one true enemy, kept the terrible and beautiful Jewel hidden, and could live together forever onward as peace continued to reign thereafter.

She fell into a dream laced state of unconciousness, in which she recalled a previous evening, when the clawed hands of her trusted and beloved Sesshoumaru had brushed heatedly against her, for the first of many times...

The End

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Kagome sniffled, swiping happily at her tears as she swiftly tapped away on her typewriter. Ah, the conclusive end to her latest novel. She couldn't be more pleased. It was the last of a rather successful romance series involving a bewitched jewel and an evil hanyou born of the thief, Onigumo. Spiced, of course, with the guardian miko of the jewel and the tai-youkai of the Western Lands sworn to protect her. It was a tale of mystery and intrigue wherein a forbidden romance took place beyond the guise of betrayal.

She chuckled softly to herself through her tears. Secretly admitting to herself that the latter character was a bit of an exaggerated reflection of herself. … though she'd never admit it out loud. Just a fancy, really…All of her more honed features blended together with experience. Sure she wasn't Kikyo…She grinned slightly. Yes…she was more like…oh, say…her reincarnation of sorts.

She tried sighing happily, but it came out more as a mucous- snuffling snort. Rubbing her nose on the cozy sleeve of her sweatshirt, she removed the final text from the typewriting scroll and set it on the upturned pages of her manuscript. Her smile of victory faded slightly as she glanced at the abused sleeve. Definitely not one of her finer moments.

'Eew….now might be a good time to hunt for some tissues…'

Stretching up from her chair, she scrubbed at her face with a hand. A little embarrassed to be adorned with a rather snotty, unattractive nose thanks in part to her emotional enthusiasm. At times like these, she was grateful to be alone…if only a little. Shaking her head, she shuffled around the apartment, hunting for Kleenex.

Heck, paper towels wouldn't be that bad of a find, either. Tucking back couch pillows, scouring coffee tables, checking the kitchen…If anything, all she found were sticky post-its with her own absently zealous scrawl 'Buy More Tissue.' She rolled her eyes at her own previous antics of genius. 'Okay, to the bathroom, then!' She strode through the room, making her way across the apartment.

It was a residence mainly hued with light crème and various blues. She had simple tastes, and it reflected in her style of decoration. She spared no expense when it came to her other luxuries of living, though. Mainly concerning food. Kagome could remember a time, not more than a few years ago, when she had just been scrapping by in a cramped living space while surviving on ramen. Ah, the nostalgia of those far flung days…her stomach may have felt empty amidst the sea of cheap noodles, but her heart had certainly been full. Moving to San Francisco, away from her family in Japan, had certainly not been easy.

But there had certainly been rewards. Following her dreams of heading out and making her way in the world on her own reaped benefits she could never have imagined. Here she was: a famous romance novelist, her books transcribed into twenty-one different languages worldwide, weaving together words of delectable intrigue.

For some reason or other, the west seemed captivated with her work. All thanks, she admitted, to Jii-chan and his incessant rambling about the history and radical legends surrounding their home: The Higurashi Shrine. What she had once taken for granted while growing up was now a resilient source of brilliance for her tales. Her best sellers: 'The Burning Noh Mask,' 'Under The Goshinboku,' and 'Onigumo,' could be directly traced from her unlikely living source of inspiration. Even to this day, when she called home or came to visit, he would spout off tales on some random tangent. Good ol' jii-chan…

Upon hastily reaching the lavatory, she found nothing but another post-it-note. 'Rats…' She glared accusingly at the paper as if it were to blame, and then shrugged.

"Well, waste not, want not!" With that, she blew her nose using the post-it, and went about her business. Humming a small tune to herself, she commenced walking to the kitchen, knowing a certain silver-eared companion wouldn't mind a little celebration feast with her. She smiled knowingly; she knew exactly what to fix him as she neared the dining area.

" Right, celebration time! I finished another one, baby, and you know what that means!" A meatball of a tabby cat padded into the kitchen at the sound of her promising tone of voice. She grinned down at him, reaching into the fridge for the can of tuna, and maybe a leaf of parsley. "C'mon Buyo, let's go all out tonight, huh?"

She dished it out into a delicate wine glass, setting it down next to the eager kitty's water bowl. She grabbed herself a grape soda, grinning happily as furry light of her life began to chow down. She wrinkled her nose, musing to herself as she sipped her 'carbonated juice.' Some people might have enjoyed a rich liquor in face of such victory as hers. But…Kagome really just didn't have a head for alcohol. Sure, she had some from time to time, stashed away in the shelves, and she did drink socially. Yet, getting drunk alone, as opposed to going out on a wildly romantic date and then indulging, just wasn't the same. Besides, next to a lovely strawberry daiquiri, grape soda was her favorite—and hardly as expensive. Plus, there was no cover charge!

She swished the contents of her can idly, wondering how soon she could expect to meet with her publisher. A sudden knock at her door caught her wavering attention. Startled from her reverie, she started toward it, only to trip over Buyo as she did.

"You goofy cat," she scolded lightly, well aware that her tabby wasn't entirely at fault here. She _had _placed his dinner directly on her path to the door, anyway. Stumbling to regain her balance, she made it to the entrance and opened for the unexpected visitor. A man drabbed down in a brown uniform, the insignia UPS patterned across it, held out a package equipped with a clipboard and pen.

"Please sign here." She blinked. She certainly hadn't been expecting anything. Maybe it was a little something sent from home…? Giving the delivery man a bemused smile, she reached for the pen.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

A resounding 'click' informed Kagome that she had in fact successfully locked her door. Humming a little tune, she absently stuffed her keys into her purse. Her eyes roved across the bright silver numbers that pronounced '316' across her door's surface before starting down the hall. The quirk of a smile made itself apparent as she recognized a familiar figure coming up the stairwell. She scurried down the separating five steps and gently latched onto the elder lady's arm, taking her grocery bag as she did.

"Hello, Kaede-bachan! How are you this afternoon?" The older woman focused her good eye on the chipper young lady, a good-humored sparkle alighting it.

"Aye, fine enough my dear. And thyself?" Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, refusing to meet Kaede's steadfast gaze as she helped her neighbor up the small remaining flight of stairs with her bag of groceries. They headed toward her accommodations down the hall at '322'.

Kaede didn't miss this, yet chose not to comment. For some reason or other, Kagome was in good spirits, and she was grateful for this. The child had been through so much, after what had occurred with her brother, Souta…

Her attention was whisked away as she espied a large, familiar purse. Tucked full with a bound folder next to what looked like a UPS package. A genuine smile creased and crinkled about the old woman's face.

"Ah, I see you've finally finished it!" Kagome smiled shyly, loosening her grip so that her companion might unlock her own door.

"Yes, I did. I'm off to go meet with my publisher, actually." Kaede's door squeaked open as she stepped inside.

"Oh, then I shan't keep ye then." The grand-motherly woman smiled indulgently, a wicked look coming to her eye, "unless ye be wantin' to escape the ever-insistent Yuka?" Kagome got notably flustered at that comment.

"Oh, Kaede-bachan, come on. It's not…she's not…that bad. Her heart is in the right place…and, so are her intentions." She looked over at the ceiling, pretending she wasn't looking like a favorable impression of a cherry. Kaede stared at her.

"If'n ye say so." Kagome gawked at her. Then joined the elder woman in an erupting fit of giggles. While Yuka Umezu was a talented editor and a skilled publicist with impeccable social caliber, her meddling within Kagome's personal life was hardly helpful. For some reason or other, the woman was convinced that she aught to assist Kagome in finding a boyfriend. Too bad that the guys she always set her up with ended up turning out to be…well…less than savory.

Just because she was a romance novelist, didn't mean she was constantly on the lookout for a paramour. In fact, to use her friend Eri's turn of phrase, she usually 'strayed away from actual hands-on, mouth-on research'. She promised herself that, when she finally did consummate a relationship, it would be…well, forever. A bit naïve, yeah…but…she was a hopeless romantic. Check that: a _hopeful_ romantic.

It almost seemed too bad that she needed a reason to have sex, since the men Yuka constantly hooked her up with seemed only to need a place. Truth be told, it was very tempting in the present moment at hand to just high-tail it back to her apartment. She stood there giggling with Kaede a moment longer, faced with a bitterly awkward aftermath of a business lunch: wherein Yuka would broach the subject of her personal life. Not a pretty picture. Not in the least. But, like it or not, she had no choice. Best not to put off the inevitable, then.

"Well, bye Kaede. I guess I better get going!" She chirped.

"Be safe, Kagome!" Kaede called out, shutting the door gingerly only after watching the young girl move off like a sprite. Kagome's smile never wavered as she scampered down the corridor and the stairs, hand on the railing as she descended. Nothing, but nothing, could ruin this day for her. It was only going to be as bad as always, and so that wasn't something that ought to phase her. Floating as she was on cloud nine, she failed to notice the stranger passing by, his feral, ice blue eyes calculating as she left the building. Cautiously, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, he headed up the stairs, toward apartment 316.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"...So...What do you think?" Yuka bit her lip distractedly, eyes roving over the manuscript in random patterns. Kagome continued to sip at her lemonade calmly, readying herself for the upcoming rebuke.

"Not...quite what I expected." Yuka admitted, gently setting down her client's work.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Kagome mused aloud. Yuka cracked a grin at her, stabbing her fork into her Baja Salad.

"A bit of both, I suppose."

Kagome sighed, shrugging softly.

"All right, you've lost me."

"Well...then we're even." Kagome eyed her companion sharply at that comment, commanding the woman in front of her to elaborate. She did so, albeit cautiously to save the young woman's feelings.

"The story, Kagome...it's not really at all I expected. I mean...it's very similar to your earlier work." An audible clunk made itself known on the table, causing Yuka to blink as she eyed her friend banging her head against the table in frustration.

"That's because it's a part of a trilogy. This is the conclusive story line...The first one had to do with how Naraku came into being because of the greed of a thief by the name of Onigumo, the second one–"

Yuka raised her hand slightly in apology, chewing reflectively on a leaf of lettuce before interrupting.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I know all about the first two volumes in the series..." she was feeling as frustrated in expressing her critique as Kagome obviously was in understanding it.

"Well, then what did you mean?" asked an exasperated Kagome.

"What I mean..." She paused to impale a ripe tomato, picking her words thoughtfully. What she was about to say had been building up for weeks...boiling within the back-burner of her mind.

"...Is that you usually seem to write about this...Sesshoumaru ...guy...in all of your stories." She eyed her friend, making sure she was being heard. The problem with being honest was that not everyone really wanted to hear the truth...especially in this business. An applicable lesson to life, Yuka decided. Still, it didn't make her job any easier. Especially considering who she was saying it to. Yuka was many things, but a poor judge of literature was not one of them.

"You know the type...mysterious, disciplined, strong-willed, confident..." Kagome blushed softly, folding her napkin distractedly, "...emotionally constipated..." the writer choked for a minute, then leapt into defense mode as Yuka continued, unabated, "utterly gorgeous, powerful, and downright...predictably boring."

"He is NOT emotionally constipated" She fired out shrilly, then regretted it immediately as many people within the restaurant seemed to pause, as well as stare following that hollered comeback. Yuka sighed, ignoring the pointed looks at their table; she was used to attention, no matter the cause of its source. It was just one of her ways.

"Honey, you could have fooled me. He's really direct and to the point. I mean...sure...we'd all like our men to be that conventional. But some of us really appreciate the opposite sex to be a bit more on the aggressive side…" Kagome rolled her eyes at that comment. Yuka's consistent 'blind date' attempts made that glaringly clear. The woman seemed to adore pushy men.

"Why always model your main man after the same type of guy? Why not make someone who's a little more prone to making mistakes, a little more impulsive and wildly romantic?" Kagome sighed, the mist of her breath frosting her lemonade glass as she took another drink. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she should have gone for that earlier offered margarita...

"I guess I'll think about it." It was Yuka's turn to roll her eyes as she gathered the manuscript portfolio, then dug into her wallet to pay the bill.

"Yeah, sure you will. You're really stuck on finding this 'Sesshoumaru" guy in the flesh, aren't you?" Kagome grinned impudently, masking her second blush. Yuka had hit the nail on the head.

"Hey, no harm in dreaming!" Yuka shook her head, returning the smile.

"I know sweetie, but are you really going to hold out for nothing more than a dream? What if he never comes along…" Suddenly, her eyes widened as they caught sight of someone. She leaned over to Kagome, looking like a chesire cat that had found a dollop of cream as she whispered conspiratorially.

"Kagome...I do believe there is an excellent specimen checking you out..." Her client peeked a quick look behind her, then returned her eyes to the forefront, shrugging dully.

"He's not really my type..." Yuka snorted at the excuse.

"Oh come one, Kags. He looks...hot." Kagome kept her comments about that one to herself, choosing instead to ignore both Yuka and the goofy smiling waiter she had been eyeing. His nametag sported the name 'Hojo,' his hair was a foppish, sandy black. And while admittedly his briefly glanced over features had been...handsome...she just couldn't bring herself around. There was no passionate attraction for her even in the slightest. He kind of reminded her of her brother…Yuka sighed in defeat, patting her friend's shoulder as they headed out and away from the general hustle and bustle of the restaurant.

"You'll never guess what I got this afternoon." Kagome stated quietly, glad to be out of earshot of the restaurant. Some of its patrons had never stopped staring after their verbal spar. Yuka shot her a curious look, encouraging her to elaborate. She had to swallow first, fishing out the package for her confidant's inspection.

"Who's it from?" Yuka handled the thin package carefully, and then spotted the name stitched in careful handwriting at its left corner. "Oh." She handed it back, looking after it sadly as her friend gently pushed it back into her enormous handbag.

"Souta must have sent this just before…yeah." She trailed off. Yuka frowned.

"Has there been any more news regarding the disappearance?"

"I'm not sure. Last I heard from Mama, the authorities still hadn't found any trace of him. Rin refuses to leave, unless she finds some sort of clue..." Yuka nodded understandingly. Souta's mysterious disappearance, as upsetting as it was, was being taken especially hard by his fiancé. That was to say nothing of the fact that Kagome had nearly flown out on the next plane to Rin's side. Yet Kaede had kept her from making any rash decisions. Especially until something concrete came up. Rin, however, was as stubborn as ever. She refused to come home without him. No amount of pleading from Kagome or any other member of the Higurashi family could convince her otherwise.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Enticing. That was the word that first came to mind. Even though her scent barely lingered about him in the hallway, his recognition of its potency was still present, if nothing else. Shrugging his shoulders, he set to work.

It had taken but a moment for him to pick the lock. Simple: hack into the device by nature's own burglary set...his claws. An audible 'click' informed him that he had succeeded. Bracing himself, furtively scanning the area for any nosey neighbors, he let himself into her apartment.

Gods! Her scent was even more staggering than before; those were fleeting, teasing tendrils compared to the now thoroughly drenched atmosphere. He breathed in deeply, crystalline eyes screwing themselves shut in silent, divine pleasure. A sigh rumbled past his throat, eyes opening with a new, intense focus. Right, he had a job to do.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Souta and Rin had flown out to Colombia as a means of conducting some work on an excavation site sponsored by the anthropology departments of several linked universities. It had been an opportunity for the students to get a real sense of their field. Souta's sudden and violent disappearance from the area had left quite a shock. The project had all but been abandoned, the safety of the students being a given top priority after the incident occurred.

A ransom note hadn't even turned up, so that leaned the authorities more so toward the conclusion that Souta, while missing, was probably dead. Rin, possibly motivated by guilt, refused to return home like the other anthropology student volunteers and professionals. She remained on site, or so the Higurashi family had last heard. The girl had reasoned that it was understaffed, and she could keep her eyes open for…something…anything. There was still that haunting question as to why he had been taken. No incident had befallen anyone else, before or since...It was altogether unsettling.

Kagome continued, swallowing thickly past the lump in her throat.

"As for Rin, she called me the week before last, saying that she might be on to something...So...I don't really know what to think..." Yuka put her arm around her shoulders, hoping to comfort the distressed writer with whom she nonetheless felt a sisterly kinship.

"I'm sure it will all turn out okay, but if you ever need anything, just give me a call, okay?" Kagome smiled quietly, leaning in to her friend and returning the squeezing hug. She appreciated the support, to say the least. Yuka did indeed have her strong points. Protectiveness, as well as loyalty, were most definitely not among the weakest.

"I will. And thank you for lunch...I'll get in contact with you, soon." Yuka winked at her as she stopped with Kagome in front of her building.

"You better..." Her smile watered slightly into something more serious, "It will be all right, Kagome...and please...try something different in your writing for a change. Quit hanging on for 'Sesshoumaru'...and hey, you never know, having a spicy relationship might add a little something to your writing, too!" Kagome joined her with a laugh, hoping to the gods that her friend and publisher wasn't plotting yet another insidious blind date for her. They said their goodbyes, and Kagome headed inside, trudging up the stairs.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

'Fuck!' His feral eyes glared humorlessly at the stacked array of papers on Higurashi's desk, teeth bared in frustration. He'd thought it'd be here, damn it! He strode furiously into the kitchen, clawing the linoleum counter as he went. The destruction appeased him some, but only just.

Things were just not going his way. First, there had been that initial surprise involving the cat. The damn thing had been spooked out of its wits when the wolf youkai had wandered into the bedroom. Sure, he realized on some level he had been too distracted, otherwise he'd have noticed its presence (as well as smell) in a heartbeat. But, that not being the case, the stupid feline had lashed out at him before hightailing it under the bed.

The fucking thing had managed to scratch his arm before he'd had the good sense to pursue it. But even with his lightening quick reflexes, he'd just barely managed to drop to the floor and strike out at the irritating cat, when the surprisingly intelligent shit took this opportunity to pass underneath completely and rush outside of the room.

Cursing, wishing he'd paid more attention, he reeled in his temper, if only for a moment. Right, he wasn't here to terrorize a hairball some human thought of as family; he needed to find what he came for, and get the hell out. While the girl was gone, possibly for a good while, there was no telling when she would come back. He needed to be gone by then with her none the wiser. Of his identity at least. Too bad his self-control wasn't as much as in his usual iron grip today.

As time passed and the minutes ticked by, with no further success in finding it, he'd begun venting his frustration on the furniture. Her picture frames, the ridiculous crystal figurines women girlishly collected for some idiotic reason. It sated him some, but he understood on some level or other that this was going against his original plan. Yet in the end, he mentally reasoned it would actually add up to his benefit. When the chit returned home to this devastation, she'd be more compliant to his demands.

Even if it wasn't to be found here, and this had turned out to be a fool's errand, it would eventually be here, soon. All he needed was to be patient. He growled throatily, flicking his ebony hair, as it fell into his eyes. Right, like he had time for this shit...

Drumming his claws in agitation, he spotted something over in the dining room area. It was a photograph. More to the point, it was a framed news article, with a black and white newsprint description beneath the photographer's view of 'Miss Higurashi with her publisher Yuka Umezu'

He paused slightly. So, this was her. This was the chick whose apartment he'd broken into. He licked his lips, fangs revealed by a predatory grin of appreciation. He hadn't really been able to get a good look at her when she'd passed him earlier on the stairs. Hell, he was too busy trying to look nonchalant and inconspicuous. Damn...

So this was the same vixen of that intoxicating scent...

Maybe...if things went well...he could indeed have his own little fun...In provoking her to be more...open to suggestion…

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

A/N: Please review!!


	2. Empezar

Disclaimer: This in no way, shape, or form belongs under the legal ownership of myself or my nutty roommate. InuYasha and company belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi (a blessing in disguise, I'm sure). Just as the 80's movie 'Romancing The Stone' belongs respectively to its creators.

A/N: I forgot to mention something rather important!! This fanfiction story was inspired by my old roommate. (I'm not kidding, here—her name is Prerna, which translates to 'Inspiration' in Hindi…go figure). So you can all blame her for this…

7777777777777777

Her limbs felt considerably heavier than earlier. Kagome reasoned it had more to do with the fact of her wearing high heels than her actual plummeting mood. After all, San Francisco was a kaleidoscope of steep hills, and she had walked to as well as from a fair-distanced restaurant. Yeah…that had to be it.

She shrugged indifferently, mounting the final steps as she arrived at her hall on the third floor. In the end, it didn't matter whether it was fatigue or not. What she needed was a hot bath and some comfrey tea. Sighing at the comforting thought, she dug in her bag for her elusive apartment keys. Strangely, the lock didn't need turning as she twisted it open with the fine metal. Had she forgotten to lock up? Worried, she let herself in, and let out a horrified gasp.

Bookshelves had been ransacked. Cushions and pillows from the couch were torn and weeping dry fluff. Countless glass memorabilia lay shattered in a mess of twisted picture frames and handicapped figurines. Claw marks were gashed across some of the furniture, across the countertop, and even a few chairs. Kami in heaven, what happened here?! Heart pounding, she strode hesitantly forward. The sudden thud of the door shutting made her heart leap into her throat. It became achingly clear that someone had broken into her apartment.

She felt weak in the knees, like someone had winded her with a punch in the gut. A muffled noise coming from what sounded like her bedroom made her freeze. Clarity stole across her shock-fogged mind. Was the thief still here? Lurking in the shadows…? Kagome's lunch felt like it was about to make a sickening reappearance, the hair on the nape of her neck prickled with fear. She shouldn't be here…she should leave. The thief could still be here…and she…wait, where was Buyo?

She felt a pang of dread for her cat, but realized she had to be the priority here. Besides, while the tabby was seriously overweight, he could really hold his own. Her heels clicked ominously against the wooden floor as she inched backward warily. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than necessary by making any rushed movements. Almost there…almost there…

A molted white and brown blur shot out from under the couch. Against her better judgment, Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream.

However, a familiar yowl caused her to look down. Oh, thank the Kami, it was only Buyo!! She hurriedly scooped him up, cuddling her fat cat close as the tears began beading at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Buyo!! Sweetie, are you okay? What happened here…?" She knew very well what had happened. And what's more, she still might not be alone.

"Come on Buyo…we'll go to Kaede's…" She bustled to the door, nearly tripping over herself to get to the exit.

7777777777777777777

Kagome's hands shook slightly as she tried to take a sip of the herbal tea Kaede had set down for her in a warm, porcelain mug. A comforting hand gently laid itself on her wrist, causing the young woman to glance up at the grandmotherly presence before her.

"Would ye be liking something to eat, child?" Despite her best efforts to pull herself together, Kagome felt her lower lip trembling as she attempted a smile.

"No thank you, Kaede-baachan. I'll be alright." Giving her an empathetic look, which she strove to ignore, the elderly woman trundled past and took a seat across from her on the couch. It was a thoroughly cozy atmosphere; Kaede's taste being earthen toned colors with plush pillows and soft blankets. It was very homey, and oddly soothing to the romance novelist. Something she desperately needed, what with circumstances being what they were.

"I just don't understand it, Baachan…What could they possibly have been looking for?" Kaede shrugged unhappily, stroking the contented Buyo that had settled on her lap.

"Heaven only knows, child. Yet thank the Kami Buyo or yourself was not injured." Kagome silently agreed. Yes, it could have been much, much worse. As it was, after fleeing to Kaede's room, they had phoned the police immediately. After combing through her apartment, discerning whether or not the perpetrator was still around, they had questioned her and taken photographic evidence.

Not that Kagome really thought that it would do any good. There was a one in a million chance of a criminal being caught after doing something like that. Burglaries were a petty crime: small fry for the criminal justice system. She doubted anything more would come of it. At the very least a locksmith was able to come shortly thereafter on late notice to repair the lock on her door. So that was a relief…

She carefully set her mug of tea down on the coffee table, pondering. Perhaps Kaede wouldn't mind if she stayed the night over…just in case….

A jarring ring tone suddenly cut through the silence, startling both women from their respective thoughts. Nervously, Kagome shuffled through her purse. She inspected her retrieved cell phone, frowning at the unavailable ID the display showed her. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Ka…Kagome?" A small voice crackled through the static. Relief flooded through Kagome at the familiar voice.

"Rin-chan! How are you….Are you—" The younger girl cut her off suddenly, her voice edgy.

"Kagome…I'm…I'm in big trouble." She frowned, the bottom dropping out of her stomach.

"What…what kind of trouble? Rin-chan, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm….I 've…been…." Dull static assaulted her ears. And for a second she thought she had lost the call entirely. She could have screamed in frustration. But a small crest of relief washed through her as Rin's voice returned amid the long-distance crackle.

"I…I thought I was close to finding Souta…but They found me first."

"Who? Who found you? What do you mean?" Kagome felt as though ice had begun to replace the blood in her veins. It was trickling toward her heart, freezing in a quiet panic.

"Souta…he sent you something. A map. You need to bring it to Colombia. It's what They want…" Kagome felt her eyes widen. A map! So that's what was in that odd parcel? She chanced a quick glance at the package, peeking from the depths of her bag. She had to take it _where?! _Rin's voice continued to swim in her ears.

"You need to bring Them the map…Bring it to the Hotel Cartageña, in Cartageña, Colombia…."

"Rin-chan," Kagome cut in hesitantly, "I don't think I can make it to Colombia…" A shard of panic could be heard rising in her sister-in-law's voice.

"You've got to! Please, Kagome-chan! If you don't …They'll—"

"Just who are THEY?" Kagome snapped. She was worried. Very worried. In fact, she was certain that the sharp tone in her own voice was being caused by a rising hysteria. She could feel it bubbling into her throat, pasteason. She fought to stamp it down. This was no time to lose her grip, especially when she felt like she was in a freefall. This was all too much, all at once.

"I've been kidnapped." Rin deadpanned. Kagome felt as though she had just swallowed an oily liquid forgotten at the back of the refrigerator. It chilled her stomach and wrapped around her furiously beating heart. She thought she might throw up. From the corner of her eye, she distantly noticed how alarmed Kaede was.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome's voice cracked. Rin continued where she had left off, almost unabated.

"When you get to the Hotel Cartageña, call this number…"

"Wait!!" Kagome dived for a neglected pen that had been lying on the coffee table, scribbling furiously onto the palm of her hand because of the lack of paper.

"Repeat the number, Rin-chan." Kagome breathed.

"…I—it's 645-5824….." she scribbled furiously.

"Okay, Rin-chan. I've got it, Kagome soothed albeit uneasily. "I'll be on a plane tonight, or early tomorrow at latest. I swear I'll be there. Okay? Just….just do what They say, and you'll be alright." Kagome nearly crossed her fingers. Hoping, praying, that she was giving the younger girl good advice. Oh, Kami….she couldn't lose her too…!

"Oh, Kagome…thank—" she was cut off, and replaced with a masculine, rumbling timbre laced with ill-intent. "Tell no one. Or you'll never see your precious little Rin again. Got it?" Kagome nearly choked at the insult, and the line went dead. The pen she had been holding fell from her nerveless fingers.

77777777777777777777777

"Kagome, you're completely insane! You can't go to Colombia!" Kagome bristled at the comment, but continued packing nonetheless.

"I don't exactly have a choice here, Yuka!" she hissed, rummaging through her drawers to pull out a few changes of underwear. Her publisher, and friend, glared at her severely. It was clear she was exasperated at her friend's behavior.

"Oh yes you most certainly do! I mean, you hate flying! And to Colombia—geez. Crime permeates the place. You'll be lucky enough not to be raped, let alone not wind up kidnapped or worse." Kagome felt a pang at those last few words, despite the fact Yuka was merely exaggerating. She hadn't told Yuka the true reason behind her going to Colombia. In fact, she hadn't told any one. Even Kaede.

After the phone call, she had stuttered out to Kaede that there was indeed an emergency, and that she needed to go. She lied and said she needed to see Rin because there was news regarding what happened to Souta. It wasn't honestly a complete lie. She explained that she had to leave within the next 24 hours. And could she possibly take care of Buyo for a week or so?

The lies spun, and her die cast, Kagome nearly hurtled out of the apartment and ran to her own. Setting Kaede up with cat food, Buyo's favorite squeaky toys, and his water dish in record time. She then called up Yuka, begging her to get in touch with their mutual acquaintance, Eri. To state it briefly, Eri was an avid fan of Kagome's who worked at a sporting goods store, wherein hiking and camping gear were sold (among other things).

When they had met at a book signing several months ago, they had instantly clicked. Since then, they had been to lunch a few times, and hiking one weekend. After the numerous autographs and meager favors (including sneak peeks at up-and-coming manuscripts for future books) Kagome knew she could, quite happily, grant her a favor.

She requested the two pick out the state-of-the-art hiker-type of camping knapsack money could buy. Preferably something weather proof and durable. A bewildered Yuka had arrived twenty or so minutes later, the promised bag in tow, commenting that Eri had used her employee discount and a few coupons besides that made the purchase virtually free. Being an assistant manager, Eri could have that pull at times. Exactly what Kagome needed at a time like this. So here she was; ransacking her already messy apartment and packing up a big yellow backpack, Yuka following in her wake, clucking madly.

"I mean, you get air-sick, sea-sick, car-sick, …..motion-sickness—Heck, Kagome, you get nauseous on the trolley sometimes!"

"Well…there are a lot of steep hills," Kagome blustered, fastening up the last of her clothes. She decided against taking any valuables with her. She firmly decided she would only take what she could stand to lose. Just in case….

"Okay, point there old girl. But then how do you explain the escalator over at Bed Bath & Beyond?"

"I—I had the flu that day. It was only natural…"

"Bullshit, Kagome." Yuka snorted, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Fine, if I can't talk you out of this, just—just promise me you'll be careful, okay? Keep my cell number. If anything—and I mean _anything _happens, don't be afraid to call. Here, I'll stuff it in your yellow monstrosity, there…" Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, shouldering her bag as the other woman stepped behind her to do as she stated..

"It's not a monstrosity, Yuka-chan…" Yuka snorted, zipping up the bag as she did so, sidling into view once again.

"Could have fooled me. Looks like it swallowed a canary. It darn well better be top of the line for it to be that garish color. By the way, I also stuffed some liquor in there." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yuka-chan!" her publisher snorted impatiently, hustling her out of the apartment.

"You're gonna need it, they're in little travel-sized bottles. They should pass the 3 ounce qualifications," she commented lightly, locking up for her client. She had readily agreed when Kagome requested she keep a hold of her apartment keys until she returned. They strode down the stairs together, toward the taxi waiting outdoors that would take Kagome to the airport.

"Call me when you get there, okay? And Kagome…" She grabbed her friend's wrist before she could enter the cab, "when you get to the airport…"

"Yeah…?"

"Go to the book section of the gift shop and get yourself a fucking Spanish book. Promise?" Kagome blinked, a smile cracking its way onto her face. Despite the direness of her entire situation, she couldn't help it.

"Promise." She smiled back at Yuka, for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time. With that, she slammed the door and was off; watching the dark silhouette of a waving Yuka fade into the twilight shadowing her building.

777777777777777777

A/N: Please review!!


	3. El Lobo y El Perro

Disclaimer: nothing is or ever will be mine. I'm simply merging two stories into a margarita-kaleidoscope of fun—shaken, not stirred. Please enjoy!!

77777777777

To say she felt out of her element would have been an understatement. Kagome Higurashi hedged out of the airport terminal nervously, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells that wove a cacophony of distraction. Her stomach was already up in knots, and this certainly wasn't helping.

Children shrieked, babies wailed, and livestock vocally churned the humid air. People were sheathed in brightly colored fabrics. Some looked tattered and worn with earth, others more crisp and fresh. All were bustling about: tending animals, children, and noisy stalls festooned with food and cheap souvenirs. Kagome swallowed. Pandora herself couldn't have orchestrated it better. She was nervous, and utterly alone in a strange land….She meandered toward the buses, clutching tightly to the straps of her pack, coddling the Spanish dictionary Yuka had suggested she buy.

She approached the nearest conductor, who was busily aiding his accumulating passengers.

"E-excuse me? Sir….? Señor…….um….Por favor.." He hurriedly quirked an eye in her direction, bemused. Still, his nimble hands were never idle in their work of tying down bags and a securing parcels to the outside of the bus.

" ¿Qué ?"

"¿Está el… autobús a… Cartageña, Señor?"

"¿Qué ?" He looked as befuddled as Kagome felt.

"I'm…I'm looking for the bus to Cartageña, is this …..¿Va a Cartageña,?" She gesticulated toward the bus, helplessly. Maybe she was butchering the pronounciation? Or it could be the grammar…All at once, a lazy timber, deep and smooth like chocolate, assaulted her ears. And thank the kami, it was in English!

"You're headed to Cartageña?" She whirled around, and was devastated by the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Actually, now that she was taking in his general visage, he was rather gorgeous in general. Jet black hair, wild and rather untamed into a handsome pony tail framed his chiseled face with high cheek bones and….wait…did he show fangs in that positively wicked smile just now?

But if he did, they were there and gone in a beautiful, amused smile at her expense. He was wearing a shabby professional suit that had seen better days…yet…on him, it seemed nothing short of elegant.

"Yes…I ….I have someone to see in… Cartageña ….Do you know if this is the bus?" He flashed a dazzling grin once more, eyes intent—almost feral, as they focused on her.

"Yes….indeed it is." Relief, the first slight of it she had felt in what seemed like days, began coursing through her veins in a small burst of euphoria.

"Oh! Thank goodness…um, thank you." Turning her way from her handsome new acquaintance, she wriggled up onto the paint-chipped bus, loaded with people and possessions. He smiled after her, before ascending the vehicle's stairs himself. Damn, the onna smelled even more delicious in person than as a lingering aroma strewn throughout her apartment. His inner youkai growled pleasurably; he was truly going to relish this.

777777777777

He tapped his sausage-like fingers anxiously, nerves chewing through whatever calm he might have earlier had. Where was the stupid wench, anyhow? Her flight should have landed by now…Manten grappled with his poncho, striving to make sure it covered the majority of his still somewhat reptilian countenance.

Before leaving with Hiten's instructions, they had taken the precaution of casting him under an illusion spell to disguise his true nature. However, it wasn't enough to reassure him completely, nor hide the entirety of his youkai. He was still large, thick-skinned in a grayish hue, and if one looked hard enough they could see his decidedly black, slit irises.

Where was that stupid girl?! He clenched his fist in agitation. Kami, he had done his best to advise his older brother in kissing off this third-world toilet. But Hiten had insisted…This last one. Just this last one…he snorted derisively. Right. Still, he wished they had went ahead and nabbed the brat before that wolf youkai had barreled in to things.

They weren't even sure Kouga hadn't left the little shit alive after it had been found Souta Higurahi had mailed the much coveted map to his sister. Still, at least there had been his fiancé…it was a pure stroke of luck that Rin had held to hope and stayed in the country. She had been the bait necessary to lure this 'Kagome' out into the open, leaving her vulnerable to their…suggestion…now if only she would fucking show up!

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something lovely carrying a monstrous yellow backpack. Upon attending to it more carefully, he felt his throat constrict in what could be called joy. It was her! That stupid woman had finally—Shit. His massive palms began to sweat, and it was all he could do not to stumble after her as she boarded the wrong bus. Not only that….but he could see someone else boarding after her; someone dangerous…and none other than Kouga. Against his better judgment, he hoarsely called after her.

"Hey! You've got the wrong bus….!" A few pedestrians paused as he chugged after the ancient bus, but it had left the curb more quickly than he could have thought possible. Watching it, a withering feeling curling up inside his chest, he rubbed a wary hand across his sweat-lathered face. One thought reverberating within his skull: Hiten was going to kill him.

777777777777

Kagome awoke with a start, wondering in a daze for a moment why her cheek was pressed against the cold pane of a rather dirty window…and then it came back to her in a flood of anxiety. Peeking up from her bangs, she idly noted how the landscape had changed. How it mirrored more of a wilderness than any actual habitable…wait a minute.

Ice trickled through her veins, and something cold lodged itself where she thought the bottom of her stomach must be. Wait…this…this was the right bus…right? But…wasn't Cartageña

supposed to be a coastal town?

Rocketing up from her crowded seat, she smiled meekly at the angry faces glaring at her for shoving past them as the bus shuddered and bounced on the rough trail being used as a road. This wasn't right…this couldn't be right. Heart thumping violently in her chest, she grappled with her monstrous yellow bag, trying to set it correctly on her back while at the same time avoid falling flat on her face. Biting her fingers desperately into the cracked, vinyl seat of the bus driver's chair, she fought to keep her purchase as she queried nervously.

"Ex—excuse me…?" Sharp eyes briefly latched onto her own in the reflection of the rear view mirror. Remembering herself, she hastily tried to conjure up a feasible sentence in Spanish.

"Lo síento…muchísimo…pero…." Thick eyebrows lowered in consternation.

"¿Qué ?" Swallowing, she tried again, louder this time over the rattling engine.

"¿Está el autobús a Cartageña?" He flashed a physical look at her this time, furrowing his brows even more as he grappled with what she was saying over the dull roar of noise around them. It cost them dearly.

"I just want to know—" She cut herself off with a terrified shriek. Without further warning, a deep chasm in the road—probably a pothole of some sort, sent the bus tearing off its rocky surface and into the debris of the forest below.

There was a great deal of chaos as nearly everyone screamed, parcels and a smattering of docile chickens flying and falling about in pandemonium. Kagome barely managed not to fall on her ass as the broken bus came to a dead standstill. Thoroughly rattled, she tumbled with the other obviously cross and dis-appreciative passengers down the steps and out the double door.

She could only pick out a small number of words in the streams of conversation musically flowing around her as everyone seemed to gather their things and head back toward the road up hill. Kagome tried not to notice, but quite a few of them sent her some nasty looks as they departed…receiving the blame for distracting the driver. Dizzily, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do now that the only mode of transportation provided to her had broken down, she began surmounting the steep edge of the side of the road like the others had. However, that rich, chocolaty voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You don't need to go that way," she looked over at him, mildly surprised to see him lounging against the side of the bus, "they're peasants…accustomed to walking." He strode over toward her, glancing beyond her shoulder toward where the others had just started to disappear along the curve that lay further down the ramshackle road. He returned those stormy blue eyes back to her own, speaking soothingly.

"There will be another bus soon." Hope blossomed in her chest at the thought. She really could do with a ride…mostly one back to the airport so she could retrace her steps. In all honesty, Kagome hadn't the foggiest as to where Cartageña lay and time was running out.

"Really?" He nodded, affirmatively.

"Sí, señorita."

She smiled gratefully at him, desperate to believe in something positive for a change. She took a seat on a nearby rock in preparation to wait for the supposed second bus.

"What a relief!" She breathed, then turned to study her company curiously.

"Where did you learn to speak like that…?" She ducked her head, a little embarrassed at the admission. "…My Spanish isn't really good." He looked Japanese, too. Not that she would point that out…it seemed rather rude, somehow. He smiled empathetically, turning his back to her as he studied their surroundings, idly choosing to continue the conversation.

"You pick up a few things over the years…" he shrugged carelessly.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. He looked rather young for that sentiment: perhaps he'd grown up here? Little to her knowledge, the rakish smile he gave her signified that the last of their company had departed farther down the road…far enough not to hear any screams. They were alone.

"About fifty years." She balked at the number. She shook her head disbelievingly at the notion, a small grin in her eyes.

"No…you don't look that old…you're just teasing me…" It was then she noticed how close he had suddenly approached her. Kouga's youkai was howling inside at the scent awash with her nervousness and a spike of fear…She was beginning to smell like prey. He gave her a feral smile, fangs fully revealed. A small gasp hiccupped past her lips, her eyes going wide like saucers as she began to put two and two together.

"Indeed…?"

"You—you're not human…" With the rueful shake of his head, his smile deepened mockingly. He began to drop the illusion spell that had been constricting his youkai—allowing mortals to see whatever they chose. His pupils became black slits, and his nails lengthened into claws. Lurching up out of her seat, she backed away slowly, recognizing the young man's true wolfish nature, although she couldn't quite understand how.

"….There is no other bus…is there?" She murmured in a small voice.

" 'fraid not, love." His next smile made her feel like Red Riding Hood, and she trembled as he continued to advance. Oh kami, Yuka had been right! "Now….let's see this map of yours, hn…?" All at once, his attention was ripped away from her as he apparently began to sense something. Cursing under his breath, she noticed his appearance began to waver back into that which it had been when he first accosted her.

"Fucking Inu-kuro…" He cursed angrily. Confused at first, Kagome suddenly noticed the silhouette cresting the along the hill that hunched in the wake of the road. Throat constricting in apprehensive relief, she barely had time to choke out a scream before her would-be-attacker pulled out a gun from the inner confines of his worn coat. Bullets erupted into the air, and for a horrifying instant Kagome thought he had succeeded in bringing the mysterious stranger down. However, all was made clear as echoing shots rained down at them from above. It would seem the stranger was armed as well.

Panicked, Kagome dove toward under the empty shell of a bus; it wasn't much of a promise for cover, but beggers couldn't be choosers. Wedging her yellow bag in first, she scrambled after it, heart pounding. Goosebumps were skating across her skin, and she had to fight back the urge to vomit in shear dread.

The sounds that followed didn't air her in discovering the outcome of what was to happen next; there was another round of bullets being fired off, some muffled swearing from the man…no…youkai, that had assaulted her, and then all was quiet. At least for a few moments.

The bus lurched under the weight of something landing on its roof, and Kagome forced herself to hold her breath as the gravel churned next. It seemed to testify that whatever had landed on the bus was now only a few feet on the ground in front of her…She shuddered, praying it wasn't her would-be captor. But then, no one could ever manage to leap onto a bus and then the ground…it just wasn't physically possible.

However, her fears were assuaged when the approaching footsteps had a pair of feet to go with them in her view. She blinked. They were bare, and clearly masculine. Aged khaki caressed his ankles, and she couldn't help herself from wondering who this guy was, and why…..why didn't he have any shoes on? Without warning, a feral growl escaped the man in question, and she tried to make herself as small as possible at the sound. Had she just jumped from the frying pan and into the fire?! There was a bit of a snuffling sound, as if he were scenting the air.

"I know you're there, wench." She froze at the sound of his voice. It was rough, low in his irritation. But that didn't cease it from being thick and alive with a honeyed nectar one could recognize as the timbre of a fighter. Picking up on her hesitation, he crouched low, gracing her with the view of the rest of him. Kagome had to fight to keep her breath. The young man in front of her was nothing short of gorgeous.

Impossibly white, silvery hair reflected the sunlight…It's sheer length reminding her of a tangled waterfall. Against the judgment of her sanity, there were two snowy furred-dog ears perched atop his head, swiveled toward her. And his eyes…those weren't human eyes, either. They were amber with coppery tones surrounding slit pupils that were uncanny to a youkai. He was muscled, but not overly so; the definition of his strong physique rippling through a blood-red shirt that had seen better days. The strap of a rifle was across his chest, and his finger tips hosted a dangerous array of claws…

"Oi, wench," he snapped, distracting her back into the present, "get out from under there." Doing as he said, she scrambled out from under the bus, heaving her enormous bag with her. Snorting derisively, he sat up again, sizing her up blatantly as he crossed his arms in bad temper.

"What the fuck were you doing with that guy, you crazy bitch?" Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot in her rising temper; at the blunt gall of the strange man in front of her.

"I was…waiting for….the next bus." He stared at her, seemingly appalled.

"Who the hell told you there'd be one?" She looked away, unable to meet his accusing gaze. His amber eyes flickered in the direction her attacker had apparently taken, before looking back at her.

"You're serious….? The ass-hole told you there'd be another bus, when you're vulnerable and out in the middle of nowhere, and you believed him?!" She glared at him, her rage nearly cracking audibly.

"Well excuse me, jerk! I'm not from around here, all right? What was I suppose—" he rolled his eyes, waving her off and he turned his attention from her and to the broken bus.

"Feh, whatever, bitch." Her face turned bright red at the comment, pissed.

"Don't call me that!" he glanced at her, shrugging, before taking a fantastic leap and landing—astonishingly—atop the roof of the bus. She was so shocked for a moment that she momentarily forgot her anger.

"How did you….when….." realizing this wasn't her proudest nor most coherent moment word-wise, she started again.

"What are you…?" he snorted, riffling through some of the abandoned baggage left astride its metal racks and railings.

"What's it to you, wench?" he grunted. She glared, her anger sparking again at his rude evasiveness. "Shit…lost nearly everything…." He muttered to himself. Taking a calming breath, she tried again, taking a firmer grip on her backpack strap.

"that man….the one you saved me from….he wasn't human either…" he grunted noncommittally , and for a second she thought he was ignoring her. Snapping easily through some rope, he began scrabbling with a duffel bag.

"Ookami youkai….biggest bastard as I ever saw one." Kagome sat down abruptly, unable to contain her surprise at the revelation.

"A wolf youkai…?" he glanced down at her dazed expression, "for real…? But…like those Japanese legends…? Here…?" he rolled his eyes, annoyed at her naïve stupidity. Generally most humans didn't know of the existence of youkai. They had gone into hiding as the times changed, needing to blend into mortal society in order to scratch up a living amongst those who now outnumbered them. Still, to believe none had ever left the sacred land which had first recognized them for what they were…was ludicrous.

"What, you really thought they'd stay in the same place for hundreds of years? Get a grip, bitch." She glanced at him, curiosity still warring over anger inside of her. The former won out, at least for now.

"You still didn't answer my question." Leaping gracefully down from the roof, he landed along side her, throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder as he glared at her.

"Inu-hanyou." He bit out, making her wince at his tone. Was he touchy about it, or what? He started trudging off, leaving her to scramble after him in his wake. She could hardly take her eyes off of those adorable, twitching dog ears.

"Thank you for what you did back there! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along…" He paused, staring at her as she struggled to catch up to him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" She bit her lip, pleading with herself not to lose her temper to this….jerk.

"I—I need to get to Cartageña." He gave her an incredulous expression, his black eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Are you crazy? That's hundreds of miles from here!" he pointed toward the horizon, in the opposite direction in which they were currently heading. "It's back that way." He started off again, but stopped as she continued, her voice laced with something akin to optimism.

"So you do know where it is! Please, I need a guide…"

"So go find yourself one, wench." Drat, it was a losing battle. What she wouldn't give to wrap her hands around his pompous throat.

"Please! I only have little time left!....I'd be willing to pay you, for your trouble." This time he had her full attention.

"How much?" She congratulated herself, proud that she had piqued his interest. Now all she had to do was utilize her superior bargaining skills.

"….Two hundred dollars…?" he growled softly, his ear flicking agitatedly.

"No way." Immediate abashment covered her features, and she tried to grab his arm unsuccessfully. Before she could blink he had moved several paces back, a sour expression gracing his visage.

"But—but I heard you say you lost nearly everything!" She half-hazarded a guess, grasping at straws. She had no idea earlier what he had been referring to, of course, but that didn't mean she couldn't bluff her way through it. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, but not my sense of humor, bitch." She glared back, counted to three, and then chose her words carefully.

"Okay…How about five hundred dollars…?" She could see him mulling it over, so she forged ahead desperately. She couldn't give up on Rin…Not before she got her second chance to get on the right track and turn things around.

"I'll double it if you can get me as far as the Hotel Cartageña." He smiled, flashing fangs…something that wasn't all that unsettling on him as it was on the wolf youkai.

"You've got yourself a deal, wench." She raised her eyes skywards, wishing for an appeal from a higher power. Instead, it looked like rain.

"Please, PLEASE don't call me that….it's rude." Shrugging, he allowed her to catch up with him, letting her pass him before making his next comment.

"Fine…bitch." Sighing, she stomped farther ahead.

"Jerk!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Feh."

This was going to be a long journey…

77777777777

Please review!


	4. Las Problemas

Disclaimer: Neither InuYasha or Romancing the Stone belong to me. Nor is there any profit being made by the blending of them together. Please enjoy!!

A/N: Sorry for the really (really) long period between updates…Please review!!

Big hugs for those who've reviewed, especially **a. marie 027**!!!!

777777777777

Dust from the road continued to choke Kagome's throat as she fought to swallow air in its stead. Miserably, she trailed after her companion…or 'guide,' as it were. He certainly didn't seem to fall into the former category. For one thing, he didn't talk much. And for another he wasn't friendly in the least. He merely walked ahead, only bothering now and then to flick his canine ears toward her. Probably to gage whether or not she was still following. The jerk. The least he could do would be to offer some semblance of pleasant conversation to distract her from present woes…or maybe offer to carry her pack. The latter was more unlikely than the first.

She huffed out a sigh of frustration; encouraging her sweat-dampened bangs to move out of her eyes with the expiration.

Not for the first time, she cursed herself for having worn penny loafers. Granted, it had been a more practical choice than the high heels she customarily wore. Still, she really ought to have considered more comfortable footwear before setting out on this dangerous errand. Especially since she had screwed up so badly as to get on the wrong bus and manage to find herself badly wishing for some hiking sneakers.

Upon that last thought, she couldn't help but glance toward the handsome inu-hanyou. How he managed to hike without any semblance of footwear was beyond her. She walked gamely on, knowing better than to complain about the pace he was setting, despite the blisters it would merit. Whether he realized it or not, it was with great urgency that they reach Cartageña as soon as possible. Rin was counting on her…

She stumbled slightly, the sudden movement drawing the inu-hanyou's attention enough to make him pause and turn around. There was a patronizing demeanor in the gesture, somehow making her feel more insulted than had he ignored her stumble. Kagome wanted to scream. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut, and wished—as the dust stirred—that something could be done about the stupid dirt clumped into rocks which tripped one up.

That was when it began to rain.

At the shocking feel of warm water hitting her skin, her eyes snapped open. Ahead of her, she detected a color array of curses, spoken beneath his breath. The dirt began to wither into mud, and the dull sloshing of his approach warned her of his coming closer. She bit her lip, realizing she really ought to better phrase her wishes. The kami, apparently, had a twisted sense of humor.

"You got an umbrella in there, wench?" anger colored her face, but she fought down the emotion as she hastily replied. It was the first sentence he'd uttered for some hours.

"No…" he snorted, apparently disgusted with what he deemed in her to be stupidity.

"Fuck…well that figures." Her eyes snapped to his silhouette. Oh, that was it! Enough was enough!

" Well excuse me! How was I supposed to know what to expect?! I've never even been to Colombia before…"

"So why the hell are you here now?" He hollered over the torrential rain. The darkness deepened around them, relating to their obtuse observation that the sun was now setting.

She hesitated, caught off guard by his question.

"I'm…I'm here to visit my sister-in-law!" She snapped. No way was she revealing more than she had to this…despicable jerk!

"Yeah, whatever, wench!" She stomped over to him, ignoring the fact that they were now both thoroughly drenched. That with every step she took made the mud erupt into great splashes around her calves. At her approach, he suddenly cursed. More quietly…and it seemed a great deal of the rumbling coarseness of his usually growling voice had lessened. What was more…the trick of the thickening evening must be starting to play tricks on her…for his hair appeared dark…and were his ears laid back…? Never mind.

"Stop calling me that, you bast—!!" She cut off that ripening sentiment with a scream. Apparently, their argument had led them to ignore the fact that they had tread rather close to the road's edge. The one which bordered the mountainous side that gave way to the emerald, tangled jungle below. For when she had stamped down her foot, the wet earth chose to give way.

She fell with a shriek and— panicked, grabbed for her companion. She was able only to grasp his arm. As Kagome fell, dragging him with her, she caught sight of his dismayed facial expression.

"Oh, shi—!" he didn't even have enough time to finish the sentence, before they found themselves swallowed up by the black undergrowth below.

Or rather, tumbled apart as they rolled down the unforgiving cliff. Kagome instantly stopped screaming, finding that when she did it brought an unwelcome portion of mud into her mouth. The weight of her enormous yellow bag crushed her into the sludge, and the world around her melted into a kaleidoscope of nauseating shadows of brown and green. It was somewhat of a relief when she came to a soaked halt in a sizable puddle. No, not a puddle. More like a shallow pond that had been created from the ceaseless, unpredictable rain of this stupid jungle.

However, whatever small relief she had, it abruptly vanished as _he_ came—splashing into the same water. Worse, his face right between her wet thighs…and she was wearing a skirt. Kagome hiccupped a shocked cry at the rude surprise, motionless as he struggled to sit up. He pushed himself up, not nearly far enough for her immediate comfort, blowing water from his nose as he slanted a look up at her through the curtaining rain.

"Fucking hell!" he glanced toward the mud slide they had ridden, then returned his attention to her. "The hell you were thinking? Grabbing me like that…?"

His arms were astride her hips, and her eyes as wide as saucers. He need only lean forward, just a little more…Kami-sama, she could feel the heat of him against her dripping skin…!

"I…what—" That was when realization gripped her. His hair, thick and plastered with water and filth, was nonetheless ebony. And his ears…his adorable canine ears, had vanished…and the human shells of the auditory vessels were in their proper place…for a mortal. Her eyes widened. He glared at her, possibly confused as to what had painted such a look upon her face. Concern bled gruffly into his tone, the cusp of a growl gone from the edge of his voice. As though he had never allotted youkai heritage.

"You all right, bitch?" When that particular insult failed to procure a response from her, he tried again; with earnest.

"I said, are you hurt?" She merely stared at him with glassy eyes. He sat up more fully, worry lending speed to the motion as he crouched in front of her. Never mind that he was now thoroughly drenched. This stupid woman was probably injured, what with the way she was acting. Hell, he had initially suspected that she might already be a victim of brain damage: believing some asshole she had just met (an ookami, no less) that she'd been on a bus to Cartageña. A place on the other fucking side of the country.

"What's the matter? You paralyzed from the neck up? You hurt…?" She started, as if hearing him for the first time, she shook her head no.

"…Good." He hoisted himself up entirely, reaching down to offer his hand in a rare gesture of assistance. She took it, slowly. Her round eyes, fringed with the dripping black lace of her eyelashes, never left his.

"You…you're human!" He stiffened at the comment, but made no reply. Instead, he crossed his arms, turning from her as she carefully rearranged her monstrous, albeit thankfully water-proof, yellow bag.

"…What happened?"

"Feh!" When he didn't elaborate, she gently reached out—as if to touch him. Sensing this, he abruptly evaded her questing hand. A dark look marring his handsome features, and had he still retained his fangs, it was doubtless he would now be barring them at her. He looked furious. Enough so that Kagome drew her hand away, even though the wonder did not abate. She should have been afraid…she should be afraid. She was a lone woman, at the mercy of this stranger…a stranger who nonetheless drew her to him with this fascinating mystery…

"It's the end of the lunar month!" He spit out hatefully, sloshing through the water onto drier ground. Or at least earth that wasn't below a foot or two of dirty water. She stumbled after him, confused and fascinated.

"The lunar…oh! You mean the new moon? So that means…" He spun around, directly in her face, blocking her path.

"What _does_ that mean?!" He grit out patronizingly, anger coloring his tone. Kagome judged there to be a little bit of embarrassment in there, too. She gave him a mildly disdainful look, fed up with his touchy attitude.

"That it's your time of month…The night of the new moon is apparently your one time of weakness. When the youkai blood in your veins recedes and you become completely human…vulnerable…" she was going to say 'vulnerable to attack,' but the expression with which he now regarded her warned her not to say it. Still, she huffed once more as she had earlier on, conveying her annoyance.

"I remember the stories of our country well enough, thank you very much! No need to look so surprised…" She trailed off when she caught sight of him once more, and unreadable look in his eye as he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Higurashi…Higurashi Kagome." Strangely, he gave her a small, wry grin as he gestured about them.

"Welcome to Colombia, wench." She immediately saw red.

"Stop calling me that!"

777777777777

To say he was having a crappy day would have been an understatement of the century. Manten was sweating bullets; the smelly perspiration drenching his skin and staining his already dirty poncho. He'd managed to clumsily steal a tired looking truck outside of the airport. He had come across it once he'd stopped idiotically pursuing the stupid chit that had managed to get on the wrong bus.

Wandering aimlessly, he figured there was little else to be done for it. With Kouga on the loose, he needed to be in hot pursuit before that damned wolf youkai took what They needed. No, what They deserved: it was time the Thunder Brothers had a real treasure to be prized. Having little else to do, anxiety eating at his insides over the incredible fuck-up that had just occurred, Manten sneakily broke the window and unlocked the vehicle, hotwired it within minutes, then frantically drove toward where it was he thought the bus might make its route.

However, the theory had been better in mind than when put into practice. Not only had he not come across the bus, but the unthinkable had happened. Kouga had come along. No, that was putting it nicely. Kouga had leapt out of seemingly nowhere, landing with a dull crunch on the hood of his car, claws splayed. The latter retracted instantly, the wolf's more human features becoming more prominent as the youkai willed it. Kouga had then slid off the groaning metal, slipping toward the passenger side of the truck to poke his head through the window.

Manten had panicked. While he thanked his lucky stars that Kouga in no shape or form knew either his or his brother's scents, this situation was still clearly not good. He'd fumbled for the lever of the window, only to remember that it didn't matter anyway. The passenger window was the one he had smashed open to gain entrance, and he had detracted it to desist it attracting any suspicion should he come across anyone on the road. Shit. So Manten sat there, squirming inside of himself as he feared losing control of his bowels.

Kouga had wrinkled his nose at the rank smell of panic coming at him from the reptilian youkai, but thought nothing else of it. He wasn't aware of who it was he had just accosted. All that was running through the wolf youkai's mind was that he needed a ride back his pack at the base to regroup, and fast. It was unlikely this runt of a reptilian youkai would put up much of a fight, should he refuse his request.

He leaned casually through the window, whipping out his aged wallet to quickly display his badge that identified him as local law enforcement. It was a forgery, and quite badly done, at that. But when flashed quickly, and in plying whoever it was he was addressing with fast, charismatic words, he could usually fool whatever company was present. Manten eyed him, clearly threatened by the silent, lethal demeanor of ease which Kouga presented himself.

" Neccesito su coche, por favor." Without further invitation, he wrenched open the car door, settling himself into the cracked vinyl seat as he looked expectantly at Manten.

"N-no speaky español…" Kouga narrowed his eyes at him, scenting the air. Fuck, the little shit wasn't lying.

"I need you to take me somewhere," he let slip his guise once more, he azure eyes sharpening as his claws extended threateningly. "…Understand?" Manten shook his head vigorously in compliance, his fat head wobbling at the motion atop his thick neck. Terrified, through striving not to show it, he restarted the protesting engine.

777777777777

A/N: Please review ^_^


End file.
